StH: Findings
by StellaZoey
Summary: Bolting up in bed after a strange dream one night, Sonic thinks back on an old memory. He decides to go back to that one place that gave him the spooks: Mystic Mansion.


_The three Mobians pushed open the large front door of the mansion. They entered a large room. The floor was white tiles each with a black bat on them, the walls were red with skulls on the wallpaper, and in front of them was a small painting of a rock in the shape of a whale. The red echidna, Knuckles, glanced up. There was a golden chandelier hanging from the celling by a chain. The yellow fox, Tails, looked at each side of the room. There was a stair case on each side leading up to a platform with a door in the middle. The blue hedgehog, Sonic, looked at his surroundings as he headed towards the center of the room._

"_Man, it feels like Halloween with all these ghosts…" he mumbled to himself. Sonic was referring to the groups previous scenery: a dusty old castle filled with mischievous spirits who's only joy was spooking them, laughing at their fear._

_His friends either didn't hear him or didn't bother to add to his statement as they headed to their left to head up the staircase. Sonic followed in a sluggish manner. His head tilted as he stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up at Knuckles and Tails making their way up._

_Once the two reached the top Tails looked down at the hedgehog, "Sonic? Come on!"_

"_Coming…" Sonic mumbled and placed his right foot on the first step. As he did so he looked down, staring at his feet. He suddenly froze, not moving from that position. After some time he lifted his head up to look at his friends. They weren't there. The hedgehog slid his eyes over to the side to see if the two were near the door. They were gone._

"… _Knuckles? Tails?" Sonic turned his body, foot still on the step, "Where'd you guys go?" he glanced behind him. No one. He turned completely around, removing his foot from the stairs and looked at the empty room. Everything was quiet…_

_A loud screeching noise ended the silence. The noise came from above. Sonic, very slowly, looked up. The chandelier was rocking back and forth. Looking up at it, Sonic walked toward the center of the room again. The chandelier continued it's movement, the screeching also continuing. The slow screeching noise was apparently pleasant to Sonic's ears and he smiled up at it._

_Suddenly the candles in the chandelier died out, leaving Sonic standing in complete darkness. He looked around, looking for some type of light. He turned around when he noticed an orange glow behind him._

_There, staring right in Sonic's face was a figure. The figure was a giant jack-o-lantern "wearing" an opened cloak. There was nothing underneath the pumpkin and the whole thing was floating. Inside of the pumpkin was light as well as the inside of the cloak. The jack-o-lantern seemed to grin darkly at the hedgehog._

_Sonic froze. He tilted his head to the side, looking for the flame inside the pumpkin but before he could get a good look at the inside of the thing the light disappeared. Just like when the candles on the chandelier blew out. Dead silence again. The room was quickly filled with a high pitched evil laugh that faded just as quickly as it came…_

Sonic blinked. He released a breath of air and blinked again, then sat straight up, noticing his surroundings. He was sitting on his bed, blankets had been thrown off of him and his pillow rested on his lap. That was nothing new. The hedgehog sighed and cozied himself back into his bed, pulling his light blue blanket over him and resting his head on the mattress that served as his bed, placing his pillow over him as well, hugging it.

_Man, what time is it? _He glanced over at the electric clock sitting next to his mattress. It read5:43AM.

"Why is it so _early_?" he whined to himself and shifted his body, laying on his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. Sonic's ears pressed against his head as he groaned. He then turned his head, allowing himself to breath, _... Man, it feels like Halloween with all these ghosts… _His mind drifted to the dream he just had.

The hedgehog smiled, remembering the mansion in his dream in real life, _Yeah… it sure did… _He chuckled to himself, "I wonder what that place's like now… probably the same…"


End file.
